


Boys kissing on wet grass

by Toscasprayer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: 2nd Person, Boy Kisses, M/M, baby's first skippy fic, gabilliam - Freeform, passing mention of sexual abuse, purity rings are fun, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is a boy or a girl. I can't decide. Sad bad hurty things happened to him when he was younger. Chizzy turns up. Mike looks like a serial killer. Random Doctor Who references. Kissing. Gabe and William making out. The tiniest bit of angst ever. This was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys kissing on wet grass

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ton of fun to write. Constructive criticism and feedback is amazing and if you do it I will love you forever.

You slip the ring on at age thirteen, relishing the feeling of cold metal around your finger. It was your father's idea, the purity ring. You still aren't entirely sure if he was going to do it anyway, or he thought it up after the... incident with the baseball coach a few years back, a way of telling you that you are still innocent in the eyes of God.

The thought of what the ring stands for is comforting. At least this way you have an excuse for not hooking up. Well, everyone else's version of hooking up. You're content with sitting and talking, and maybe a bit of snuggling. Sometimes you wonder if you will ever take your ring off, but your therapist outlogics you every time you bring it up, so you suppose you might as well keep talking to boys at Pete's parties.

Then you meet Mike Carden, the grumpy one who looks like a serial killer, not to be confused with Michael Guy Chislett, the dyslexic Australian. Mike is a hilariously bad dancer, and is not-so-secretly a sap, something you discover on your third, well, hookup you would call it. Mike has drunk himself past tipsy, and straight into wasted. You are both lying on the dew-damp grass in the backyard of Pete's ~~mansion~~ house, Gabe and William kissing fully clothed in the pool by your feet. 

You're just drunk enough to be maudlin and loose tongued that you ask Mike if he (as a standard issue boy) would be willing to wait until marriage to have sex with someone. Mike's silent for a minute, until he asks you if you are talking about yourself, and that if you are, that any right minded guy would wait two thousand years for you. You ask if that's a Doctor Who reference and he says yes. 

You sit up and kiss him, light and barely there. Your heart is pounding in your throat, but before you can say anything, Gabe breaks off from kissing William to leer lasciviously at you both, and crowing victoriously that 'Eldest Jonas has a boooooyfriend'. William just stands against the pool wall that Gabe has him crowded against, palm flat against Gabe's chest, before tugging Gabe's mouth against his again. 

Mike doesn't say anything and a wash of cold goes over you. What were you thinking, of course Mike didn't mean himself. Idiot. You start to stand up, and are nearly upright when he sits up and catches your wrist and gently pulls you back down to the ground until you are sitting cross-legged next to him. He asks you why you are leaving and you tell him that it's fine. He then leans forward and kisses you, hand catching under you chin.

Maybe you will end up taking your ring off.


End file.
